Levels
by misses-miscellaneous
Summary: Just a one-shot about LaSalle and his fear of heights. (LaSalle an Brody friendship) . When LaSalle can't do what he needs to do for his team, Pride to the rescue! Sorry this was a bad summary Please ready anyways!


**This will probably be a one-shot. I needed little break from my other stories. Thanks for reading :)**

"NCIS! Stop!", the trio screamed as they advanced on their suspect. He had physically assaulted a Marine and was now on the run from them. Brody could hear the swift tapping of her heels on the metal frame of the unfinished hotel.

"Stop!" She yelled again, needing to stop and catch her breath. She heard LaSalle stop behind her as she panted. She was in good shape, but not good enough to run up 10 flights of stairs.

"LaSalle? You okay?" Brody asked with concern in her voice. LaSalle was pale and his breathing was shallow. "LaSalle?" She asked again, urgency in her voice.

"Nah. Nah. I'm okay" he said as he swallowed hard and motioned her to go on without him.

"We'll talk later.", She said as she turned to the suspect and pushed herself harder to try and catch him. They was on the 10th floor of the unfinished hotel. Only the framework was finished. Brody desperately wished she would've worn more sensible shoes, better traction would be nice on the slick, narrow, metal walkways. They were almost to the edge of the building. There was a large opening at the end of the hall, a perfect spot to commit suicide. Being an expert in last minute decisions, she decided to tackle him before he ran any further. Within a few seconds her body was impacting his and falling to the floor.

"Stop struggling!", the feisty female agent commanded. As she pulled out her cuffs, the man turned on her causing her to lose her balance. Before she knew it she was falling between the large pieces of wood and sharp sheets of metal. After what seemed like forever, she fell against the concrete of the 5th floor. Not long after, the 250 pound suspect fell on top of her.

A cry ripped from her throat as the pain from falling 5 stories and an almost 300 pound man fell on her. She heard a crack come from her right side and desperately hoped she didn't break anything vital.

"Brody?! Brody?! Are you okay, oh Brody please answer me!", She heard a familiar southern agent yell from above. "I'm comin down, I'll be right there. There is a ladder on the side, I'll be right there!"

He reached his shaking hand out to the ladder. Oh why did he have to have such an extreme fear of heights? Breathing deeply, he slowly climbed down, rung by rung. His palms getting sweater by the minute. Only a few more stories to go. After what seemed like eternity, he was finally at Brody's floor. Here was the challenging part, gettin from the ladder to the opening.

"LaSalle!", Brody sighed in relief. She immediately regretted that decision.

"I'm comin' Brody.", He said as he reached out for the wooden frame. Panic swept over him whenever he tried to move. He was almost paralyzed in fear.

"I can't Brody, I can't!", He said, clinging to the ladder, much like a small child clinging to their mother.

"LaSalle, he's hurting me!", She wheezed as the man's full weight was on her chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying.", LaSalle aid pathetically.

"Don't worry guys, I'm coming.", Pride said as he ran down the metal walkway.

Agent Pride reached for LaSalle's hand. He grabbed it ad pulled him inside.

"Thanks King!"LaSalle said as he tried pulling the man off Brody. Pride then helped pull and tug at the man. Finally they got him off of her.

She first gasped for air them gave LaSalle an annoyed look. "Are you okay LaSalle?", She asked.

"I'm fine, how about yourself?", LaSalle quipped, returning an apologetic look.

"I've been better.", Brody sat up and LaSalle quickly grabbed her wrist to help her up.

"Oww! Dammit that hurts!", She moaned as LaSalle's face flooded with concern.

"Aw, Brody, that looks broken", he said, staring down at her purple swollen wrist.

She took in a sharp breath. "Please don't touch it, I can't move it.",She whispered.

"Okay, okay. Let's go to the ambulance down there and get ya fixed up. Then I promise, I'll take ya for ice cream and the you can hit me with your good side. ", LaSalle grinned as he escorted agent Brody down to the ambulance.

"Deal.", She said.

"Deal"

 **END**


End file.
